Magnolia
by QuinntanaFF
Summary: Santana is a music teacher and Quinn is a lawyer living in New York. They've been dating for two years but another blonde comes into the picture. What will happen?
1. Snow shirt

Santana POV

The sound of my alarm blaring in my ear was enough to make me almost have a fucking heart attack. "Ugh! You stupid alarm, woke me out of my sleep," I groan sitting up and turning it off. I lay back down with my face in the pillow. I start to drift off to sleep when I hear someone call me name. "Santana it's time to wake up" she rolls over to me and puts her head in the crook of my neck. I inhale her scent and just mumble "okay" before I go to sleep again. Literally two seconds later I'm being kicked off the bed by this blonde. "Quinn what the hell?!" I stand up quickly.

"I told you to get up San," she states calmly before rolling over and going to sleep. I groan and walk to the bathroom. "How come she gets to peacefully sleep while I have to go to work?" I get in the shower and quickly wash up and get out. I walk to our bedroom in a towel and find something suitable to wear. "There's nothing in here to wear" I look through all my clothes having no luck."Babe I already took out the clothes you need to wear today. It's laying on the bed," Quinn mumbles to me. I walk over to the bed and grab the clothes. Before I walk to the bathroom I walk over to kiss her forehead and thank her.

Quinn and I have been dating for almost two years now and there's absolutely nothing I would change. I walk into the bathroom and change into the black blouse and blue pencil skirt she chose for me along with black stilettos. Today is my first day as a music teacher at a nearby high school. I walk out of the bathroom and into the kitchen where I make my morning coffee and blueberry bagel with cream cheese. While my coffee is brewing I walk back to our bedroom and grab my coat (since it's fucking 20 degrees outside...but what can I say that's New York for ya) and my keys and purse. I kiss Quinn goodbye and walk back and grab my coffee and bagel. I make sure to prepare Quinn's coffee since she'll be up soon. I walk out of our apartment and lock the door and head to the elevator.

I usually walk everywhere since I don't have a car but today it's basically below freezing so I decide to hail a taxi. After a few minutes a taxi stops and let's me in and I give him the schools address. It doesn't take long for the cabbie to arrive at the school since it's only ten minutes away so I pay him and walk into the school. I walk to my classroom and begin setting up for the day. Even though it's only the first day I want to get a feel for my students and have them each play me one song. I take a seat at the piano and I begin playing it so I can pass the time before my students arrive. I get so lost in my music that I don't even notice that my students have arrived already. I look up startled and stop playing. "Oh...sorry...I-uh...I'm Santana Lopez you're new music teacher," I stumble over my words which causes them to laugh. "I was thinking maybe today we could just have a chill day and get to know one another by playing some songs. And seeming as though you weirdos have been watching me for god knows how long you already know I love to play piano." A kid in the back raises his hand and blurts out, "I wonder what else you can do with those fingers!" All the kids start laughing and I can feel a blush run up my neck and my anger starts to rise but I keep it at bay. "So seeming as though you have something to say I think you would like to start us off for today, so please be my guest." I motion to the vast array of instruments and he chooses the guitar. He begins strumming the strings and I have to admit he's actually not half bad. Once he's done more and more kids start to volunteer so I sit back and listen to them play song after song after song until the bell rings. They all rush out and they leave me to straighten up all the instruments and pick up some of their trash (it's only the first day and they're making a mess). I look at the clock and see it's only 11:16 am and I mentally groan knowing I have 3 more hours here.

 _ **12:00 pm**_

I text Quinn:"Hey babe so far I've only been called hot three times and only one student has made a dirty joke. So far so good. How's your day?"

Quinn you see is one of the best lawyers in New York City. She's partners with the biggest law firm in New York.

Quinn:"hey San. I can't really talk right now because I'm working on a big case. I'll text you later. Love you x"

Me:"Love you too x"

I hear a knock on the door and look up and see a blonde peeking around the corner. "Hey! I heard you were new here. I'm Brittany Pierce, the dance teacher." She extends her hand so I grab it and shake it.

"I'm Santana Lopez, the new music teacher as you can see" I smile. Brittany seems to be very energetic playful, and she's very pretty too.

"Well I noticed you don't seem to know anyone here since you've haven't come to the teachers lounge," she sits down at the piano and starts pushing random keys, "so I thought I would stop by and try to make friends with you." She smiles at me so innocently.

I stop her hand pushing the keys since it's starting to bother me, "yeah you can hang around for awhile." I shrug and sit down on a stool opposite from her.

Her smiles becomes so wide, "awesome!" She looks around the room curiously before returning her attention back to me, "how many of these instruments do you play?"

"I actually play quite a few but I mainly focus on the piano."

"That's cool. I've always wanted to learn how to play the piano. What other instruments can you play?"

I look around , "I can play the guitar, drums, piano obviously, the violin, and the cello."

She looks shocked, "you play so many instruments."

I laugh, "yeah well I have to know how to play so I can teach these kids something."

I look at my watch and stand up, "well it was nice meeting you Brittany but my class will be here in 5 minutes."

"Yeah I should be getting back to the dance room. It was nice meeting you too." She stands up and walks back to the dance room.

 _ **2:45 pm**_

The bell rings to dismiss all the students for the day and I almost break into a happy dance. I've been waiting all day to go back home and just sleep. I quickly pack up my things and walk outside to hail a cab.

"Santana!" I hear someone yell my name so I turn around and see my favorite blonde smiling at me. I walk over to her and kiss her.

"What are you doing here Quinn?" I wrap my arms around her waist.

"Did you really think I was going to miss your first day of teaching at school?" She smiles and I swear I almost melt in her arms. "Oh before I forget I brought these Magnolias for you," she pulls out a bouquet of white Magnolias, aka my favorite flower ever.!

I laugh and kiss her, "you're so adorable. I love you so much."

"I love you too, but can we go now because if we don't I'm going to freeze." I then notice her teeth are chattering and her lips look a little blue.

"How long have you been out?" I ask her while grabbing her hand and leading her to her car.

"Only about 40 minutes," she says so casually.

"Only? That's way too long Q, it's 20 degrees out here," I take her keys and unlock the door for her to get in. I get in on the drivers side and turn the heat on. "Feeling any better?"

"So much," she takes her gloves off and holds her hands in front of the heater. I start driving off to our apartment. No later than 15 minutes do we arrive. I look over and see Quinn is peacefully sleeping so I take this opportunity to wake her up like she woke me up.

I get out of the car quietly and grab some snow from the ground and open her door quietly. I lift her shirt up and stick the snow under it. She jerks up, "holy fuck what the hell Santana Marie Lopez?!" I can't but laugh as she tries to get the snow out. Once she gets all the snow out she glares at me and walks into the building.

"Quinn wait up!" I run after her still laughing at her reaction. I grab her arm and pull her into me.

"Santana Marie Lopez! If you think after this stunt I'm going to kiss you, cook for you, or talk to you, you're in for a long week," she says with her HBIC look. I immediately stop laughing because I've known Quinn long enough to know she's not joking, especially when she uses my full name.

"Quinn..." I start but the elevator dings indicating it's open to use. She walks off into the elevator ignoring me. I walk in after her and try to kiss her cheek to resolve this but she just pulls away. I groan, "Quinn it was just a little prank. You woke me up similarly this morning." She just glanced over at me and looks away again. The elevator reaches our floor and she gets off and walks to our door waiting for me to open it. Once she's inside she goes to our bedroom to change. She comes back out with a blanket and two pillows and lays them on the couch and goes back to our room and closes the door.

"Ay dios mio..." I walk to our bedroom and walk in. "Quinn will you at least talk to me?" I walk over and stand near her.

She glances at me, "San I will forgive you if and only if you promise not to do anything like that again and if you make me enchiladas."

I groan, "fine Quinn. But only because I wants to gets my cuddles on and because I wants your kisses." I can't help but smile at her and lean in for a kiss but she dodges it.

"Nuh uh...you haven't cooked for me yet so get to getting it. Chop chop." She smacks my ass and I laugh. I walk into the kitchen and start prepping so I can cook when I feel two arms around me and I instantly know it's Quinn. We stand in a comfortable silence while I finish prepping our food. I turn in her arms and kiss her nose because I think it's cute when it wrinkles up.

"I love you Lucy Quinn Fabray" I kiss her again and she smiles into the kiss.

"I love you too Santana Marie Lopez."


	2. Cold spots

Quinn POV

 ** _9:00 am_**

I roll over and put my arm out expecting to feel a warm body underneath it, but I'm greeted with a cold spot instead. It's Saturday morning so I know Santana isn't at school and she hates getting up early so where could she have gone? I sit up in bed and rub my eyes before stretching and getting out of bed. I walk to the bathroom first so I can brush my teeth, fix my hair, and use the restroom. I then walk out to the living room, "San where are you?," but my question is answered when I hear the strumming of guitar strings coming from our patio. I walk out and lean against the door listening and taking in every note of the song until she finishes, "that's really great San."

Santana jumps out of her chair, "Quinn you scared the living shit out of me!" She clutches her chest to try and steady her heavy breathing.

I laugh at her, "I'm sorry love. I didn't know Santana 'I'm from Lima Heights Adjacent' Lopez got scared." I can feel her staring at me and when I say if looks could kill I would be so dead right now. "Come here," I open up my arms and she walks right into them. "Good morning beautiful."

She mumbles in my chest, "I don't get scared you just surprised me that's all. But good morning mi armor." She leans back and kisses me and I almost melt into her embrace. "Can I make you breakfast?"

I clear my throat "yes of course San. As long as there's bacon and a lot of it." She hums her response and walks into the kitchen to cook my breakfast. "What are you going to make me?" I sit on the counter eating grapes she took out.

"I think I'm going to make French toast, bacon, and a fruit salad on the side." She takes out the bread, milk, eggs, and cinnamon, which I'm guessing is her secret ingredient. "Okay blondie, shoo, you and your sexy body are distracting me."

I hop down off the counter, "well stop looking at my sexy body then." I smirk at her and grab her ass before walking to the living room.i plop onto the couch and turn on the morning cartoons, and luckily my favorite one is on, Spongebob! "Turn the channel now," I hear Santana call from the kitchen. Santana hates Spongebob because she thinks he is too dumb and it isn't a great example for kids, but we don't have any so I don't see why she always gets so upset when I turn him on. I groan and turn it to the HGTV channel. "Better?" I say sarcastically and I hear her hum in response.

After breakfast this morning, both Santana and I fell asleep on the couch. When I reach out hoping to feel her warmth beneath me I once again feel a cold spot. I slowly open my eyes and sit up so I can stretch and look around for Santana. I throw the blanket onto the couch and get up to go walk around to see if I can find my girlfriend. "Santana?" I first check our room and I find an empty room. I then walk to her next favorite space, the bathroom. Yet again I find another empty space. "Ugh where the hell could she be?" I walk into the kitchen and I don't see her in there either. Then it finally clicks in my head, our patio her third favorite space. "Santana are you out here?" I peek my head out and see a sleeping Santana laying next to her guitar. I couldn't help but smile and walk over to her. "Babe, I'm going to carry you to the couch so you can sleep more peacefully," I bend over and pick her up, she's quite light so I have no problem, and I carry her to the couch and gently lay her down.

"Are you going to lay with me?" I hear her mumble into the pillow. She rolls onto to her side so her back is facing me. "I want to be the little spoon for once." I give in and lay behind her and wrap her in my arms. I move some of her hair and kiss the back of neck. "I love you Fabray."

"I love you too Lopez." I start lazily tracing patterns on her skin since I'm not tired. Then someone disturbs my peace by knocking on the door. "What the hell.." I get up and walk to the door and I look out the peephole and see our good friends Rachel. Well she's more of my friend, Santana doesn't care much for her. I groan before opening the door. "Hey Rachel. What can I do for you?" Before I can finish my sentence she's already in my house. "Hey to you too Quinn," I reply to myself and close the door.

"Jesse broke up with me...and I need a place to stay," and she starts balling tears right in the middle of the room. Santana obviously not hearing the first part wakes up almost instantly at the last part and almost screams, "Hell no Rachel.! Go stay with Lady Hummel and her Gel baby. You're not staying at my house."

"Santana Marie..." I hiss her name out and glare at her. She turns her head and I motion for the bedroom. "Follow me now." I mouth to her. She reluctantly gets off the couch and follows me to the room. I close the door and in a whispered tone I explain, "Jesse just broke up with her and since they lived in Jesse's house she can't stay there and she doesn't have her own place. And even if she wanted to stay with Kurt and Blaine she couldn't, they're out of town and they most likely don't have a spare key just sitting around," I see her face soften a bit, "please just let her stay for awhile. She's broken and besides we're all good enough friends to make it work. Right?" Me calling all of us friends earned me the deadly Lopez glare.

"Fine. She can stay, but if she does something stupid or messes with me or my food, Bitch is gonna die. Understand?" I can't help but nod since she seemed upset about being woken up and plus she sorta kinda said she would play nice.

"Thank you so much. I owe you," I kiss her and walk back out to Rachel. "Okay you can stay but there are going to have to be some rules so you don't get murdered while you're here." I can see her swallow and she just nods.

 _ **4:00 pm**_

This marks the fourth hour Rachel has been here and so far it's been going good. Santana hasn't tried to go all Lima Heights on her and Rachel has been reading over scripts. I hear Rachel clear her throat so I look over to see her smiling. "So since you guys have been kind enough to let me stay here at your humble house I would love to cook dinner for you." I look at Santana and see her face wrinkle in disgust. Rachel is a vegetarian so most of her foods only contain vegetables and San isn't a big fan of veggies. Rachel continues, "it won't contain meat but it will taste exquisite," then she looks at Santana' "there will be breadsticks."

I can see Santana's face light up but she keeps her voice level, "Fine you cook midget. But if you mess up my food I will ends you."

"Yeah that would be great Rach. We would love to help you cook or buy the ingredients you need. Right babe?" I elbow San in her side and she hums in response.

"No it will be fine. I can go out and purchase the ingredients myself and I'm not going to cook for another few hours. So just relax," she goes back to reading her script so I lean back into Santana and continue watching cooking shows with her.

 ** _8:30 pm_**

Dinner went really well. Santana and Rachel talked for awhile. The two of them actually have a lot in common but they're both too stubborn to just get to know each other. Now we're sitting on the couches drinking wine and talking, well they're talking and I'm just pretending to pay attention. I'm snapped out of my daze when I hear San calling my name repeatedly. "What? Why are you guys staring at me?" I look at Santana then at Rachel and they both start laughing. "What's so funny?" They continue laughing and I start to get upset since I don't know what's going on.

"You," Rachel gets out in between breaths, "you've been looking so lost for the past hour and San here informed me you were pretending to listen so we decided to ask you some questions."

Im still lost so I wait silently for one of them to continue. "I asked you if you we could have a threesome with Rachel and your response was," she mocks my voice, "oh my gosh that's the best idea ever.!" I can feel my face turn a deep shade of red because it feels really hot. They continue laughing and I'm really embarrassed so I stand up.

"Santana I'm ready to go to sleep," I walk off to the bedroom hoping she will follow so we could prepare for bed. I start changing into my pajamas when I feel two arms snake around my waist. Then two lips kiss my bare shoulder.

"Quinn are you alright? I didn't mean to make you feel any type of way, it was just a mere joke," I can hear the sincerity of her apology so decide to forgive her. I turn around in her arms and rest my head in the crook of her neck and breath in her scent. "Are you honestly tired or just embarrassed?"

"I'm actually really tired and I want to gets my cuddles on with you," I mimic Santana's ghetto talk which cause her to erupt in laughter. I kiss her nose and walk to my dresser and grab a shirt and some sweats. I throw them on and go lay in bed. Santana's joins me minutes later in similar attire. She has her hair in the cutest messiest bun I've ever seen with her glasses, one of my long sleeved shirts and some shorts.

"You know a picture lasts longer," she looks over at me with a smile. I just shrug and tie my hair up in a high ponytail then lay down on my side. "So I see someone wants to be the little spoon again tonight," she lays down and presses her front into my back and puts her hand on some exposed skin on my waist. I melt into her embrace and my eyes begin to get heavy. I feel San press a kiss to my shoulder, "Good night. I love you mi amor."

I mumble, "Nite. Love you too Santana." I fall asleep soon after with no trouble.


	3. Lima Heights

Quinn POV

Rachel has been staying with us for almost two weeks now and Santana hasn't killed her just yet. The only reason Rachel is still alive is because San is too tired to argue with her since she has so much school work. And because I cover for her mistakes sometimes since I won't get in trouble. For example, last week Rachel decided she was going to clean around the house and she asked for my permission to wash clothes and I reluctantly said yes. You see Rach isn't the best at washing clothes so you could understand why I was reluctant. But back to the point, when Rach washed San's clothes she didn't set the washer to the right setting and she mixed a colored sock in with white clothes...so Santana's clothes came out miscolored and shrunken. I knew Rachel didn't mean to and it was partially my fault so I took the blame and San just sighed and said okay then went to sleep.

Today I won't be at home with the two of them since I was called into the law firm even though it's Saturday. I trusted that the two of them wouldn't kill each other without my presence so I left and told them to behave. So far I haven't gotten any calls from either Rachel or San, which is really not a surprise since I know Santana is sleeping in and Rach is probably at the theatre. I decide to let it go and focus on my work.

 _ **2:30 pm**_

I've been at the office for almost 4 hours know and I haven't heard my phone ring once. My assistant comes in and tells me someone has been trying to call me for the past hour and that they really need to talk to me. I naturally assume it's one of clients so I pick up the phone and answer it. "Hello I'm Quinn Fabray, how can I-," I'm cut off by a frantic screaming Rachel. "QUINN SHE'S GOING TO KILL ME! SHE KEEPS YELLING SHE'S GOING TO GO ALL LIMA HEIGHTS ON MY ASS! I NEED YOU TO COME BACK IMMEDIATELY!"

"Rachel calm down and tell me what's going on please." I try to remain calm because I know when I get home I'm going to be bombarded by San and Rachel.

"I came back from the theatre and I decided to cook Santana a very lovely lunch. But I failed to mention that the salad I made may or may not have included...a various mix of peanut based oils."

"What the fuck Rachel?! Santana is deathly allergic to any types of peanuts! How could you fucking forget?!" I start packing my stuff up "I'll be there in a second," I hang up and tell my assistant I have a family emergency and I practically run home.

Before I even reach my door I hear nothing but Santana yelling in Spanish. "Oh god. You know she's mad when she yells in Spanish." I walk into the living room and see Rachel standing in front of the patio door with a very swollen Santana on the outside. "Rachel why is she out there?"

Rachel runs over to me and hides behind me, "I had to contain her and she said she would just kick the bathroom door in if I hid in there. Please do something"

I bite my lip to keep from laughing at Santana and Rachel. "I would suggest you go somewhere far away for about an hour or two while I calm her." I couldn't even finish my sentence before Rachel was grabbing her purse and running out of the door. I walk over to the patio door and let San back in.

"Why'd you let that fucking hobbit leave?!" Santana tries to push past me but I manage to hold her back. "Quinn let me go! She just tried to kill me so it's my turn to ends that bitch."

"Santana calm down. Did you take your epipen or did you just go on a rampage trying to kill Rachel?" Her shoulders slump and that action answered my question. "Come on so you can take it." I pull Santana behind me to the our bathroom. I hand her the epipen and she injects herself. "Okay you should go take a nap and let your body heal itself." She just nods and lays down in our bed. I kiss her forehead and sit in the living room.

 _ **6:30 pm**_

Santana's sitting in the living room watching Moana. She loves Disney movies but she won't let anyone know because she claims it'll ruin her street cred. Rachel still isn't back, but when she does come back Santana promised she wouldn't kill her. I finish cooking a vegetarian spaghetti when there's a knock on the door. "Would you mind getting that San?" She looks at the door and she shakes her head no. "Fine I'll get it but I'm not cuddling with you tonight." I laugh when she gets up and answers the door.

"Oh uh h-hey Santana. Uhh may I-I come in?" I hear a very frightened Rachel so i come around the corner. "Come on in Rachel," Santana moves and let's her in then walks to go get food.

"Can I eat now woman?" I roll my eyes and just hum an okay to her. She begins making her food and sits back in front of the tv. I see Rachel standing at the doorway with a worried look on her face.

"What's wrong Rachel?" I see her glance at Santana then back at me. "She won't hurt you she promised me. Right San?" She looks back.

"I won't kill you...yet." She turns her attention back to the tv. Rachel sighs and takes her coat off and walks into the living room. "This is actually really good Quinnie. You should really try some of it hobbit. It's vegetarian." I see Rachel perk up at Santana's attempt of being nice.

Rachel and I walk into the kitchen and make us a plate of spaghetti but we sit in at the bar and eat.

 _ **9:30 pm**_

After we all finished eating Santana forced us to watch a marathon of Disney movies. Rachel fell asleep after the first movie. Santana is still wide awake and very into the movie playing which is, Maleficent. "Can we go to bed now? I'm tired." I start to whine and bury my face in Santana's neck.

"Quinn it's the last movie of the marathon. There's only one hour left then we can go to sleep." She tries to reason with me but I'm too tired to wait for it to finish.

"Santana you have this movie on DVD. You can watch it tomorrow," I stand up. "I'm going to bed and if you're not in there in 5 minutes I'm going to cuddle with Rachel." I walk into our room and plop down on the bed drifting to sleep. I feel a warm body next to me and I know it's Santana because I smell her vanilla lotion. I cuddle into her and fall asleep.

Santana's POV

Not even five minutes after I laid down with Quinn did she fall asleep. I really want to finish Maleficent, but if I go back out there she'll know I left her. I'm just going to have to finish it tomorrow. I watch Quinn sleep since she looks so peaceful and I wonder how I got so lucky. I brush a stray piece of hair behind her ear and kiss her, "Good night mi armor."


	4. Just Drinks

Santana's POV

Rachel has been staying with us for a month now. I will never admit it to Q or Rachel, but I kinda like having Man Hands around. We have so much in common, but I'll never tell her that. Anyways...winter break is coming up in a few weeks so I've been prepping my students for their final exam.

" I have a question," I look up at Trent and I nod my head for him to continue. He looks at his friends with a mischievous grin, "since I don't want to do the final exam I was wondering if I could you know do some things with you that could get me at least a B."

I scoff and put my HBIC face on, "you could stay after class with me until winter break and clean the instruments, rid the desks and chairs of gum, and work on your final exam project." I stand up and walk in front of the class, "and we will also be contacting your parents. Anyone else have anything to say?" Everyone quickly shakes their heads.

"But Miss.."he starts trying to explain himself. The bell rings and I walk to my desk.

"Class is dismissed and I would like to see you after school today." I point to Trent and sit back at my desk. "Your projects are due in two weeks. If any of you have questions please come to me to ask them." All the students walk out and there's a knock at the door that draws my attention. "Hey come in Britt. Or shall I call you ?" I smile at her.

"Hey Santana! You can call me Britt it doesn't bother me at all." She pulls up a chair across from me, "I was wondering if you wanted to go grab drinks later?"

"Uh yeah. Just let me make sure I don't have any plans for tonight. Just write your number down and I'll text you" I hand her a piece of paper and she quickly writes her number down "thanks! I'll talk to you later Britt." I smile as she walks out of the door. I grab my phone and text Quinn, "hey babe do we have any plans tonight?"

She responds quickly, _"Nope, not that I know of. Why?"_

"I wanted to go have drinks with a co-worker. Her name is Brittany, she's the first friend I've made and she invited me."

 _"I suppose you can go. But don't drink too much please. I can't handle emotional Santana."_

"I don't get emotional. And I have to go now. Bye I love you :)"

 _"I love you too :)"_ I put my phone back in my purse and I start prepping for my next class.

 _ **2:45 pm**_

The bell rings to dismiss all the kids, but luckily for me I get to stay behind. Yay! I hear a knock at the door, "May I come in?" Trent waits for my response.

"Yeah." I motion for him to sit down, "are you parents currently at work?" He shakes his head, "so they wouldn't mind coming in for a conference?"

"I don't think so. Just give me a second to call them." He takes out his phone and walks to the hallway talking to his parents. "They'll be here in 20 minutes."

"Okay so in that 20 minutes I would like for you to begin your final exam project please." I look back down at my work and pray for this to go by quickly.

"Umm what is the project exactly? I don't usually listen to you so I have no clue what you're talking about half the time."

I sigh, "for the final exam project you have to compose a two minute song with or without lyrics and present it to the class. If you follow all the guidelines you should get an A." I look back down but I can feel him staring at me. "You need me to explain the guidelines don't you?" He grunts, "the guidelines are it needs to be at least two minutes long but no longer than four minutes. You cannot replicate another song exactly, but you can take bits and pieces of it and cite where you got them from. And you also have to write a page about why you chose to compose your piece. If you do all this you shall pass."

"Thank you . You're actually a really patient teacher. Also my parents are here, so prepare yourself." He laughs and I smile at him. I stand up when his parents come in.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Bailey, I'm really glad you could make it today." I hold my hand out for them to shake but they just look at it, "oh okay." I take my hand back. I motion to two chairs, "if you two could have a seat I will explain to you why I've called this conference." They remain standing and I think to myself, 'oh so this is why Trent told me to prepare myself. They are really rude.' "Okay um so today in class Trent said something inappropriate towards me in front of the class."

"What did our son say?" His mother finally spoke. She pushed a stray piece of blonde hair behind her ear.

"Your son said he didn't want to take the final exam, so he said he would do some things with me if it meant I would pass him for the exam."

His dad finally spoke up clearing his throat, "did he mean sexually? Or better yet, did he say sexual things?"

"No he didn't. But I-"

"So he shouldn't be in trouble. If he never mentioned anything sexual then you that meant YOU got the wrong idea. This conference is over," his father stands up and so does his mother. "It was nice meeting you . Grab your stuff Trent." Trent does as he's told and he gathers his stuff quickly.

"I'm sorry," Trent mouths to me, and nod at him so he knows it's okay. Once they walk out I grab my phone and text Brittany.

"Hey I'm free tonight for drinks. It's Santana by the way." I expect it to take her some time to respond but she responds right away.

 _"Awesome. Well we can meet at a bar called, Lucky, it's only a few minutes away from the school."_

"What time do you want to meet up?"

 _"We can meet at 7ish?"_

"Yeah totally. But I can't stay out long so we can drink for about an hour or so"

 _"Yeah sounds good Santana. I'll see you tonight."_

I don't respond to her text and I look at the clock. It reads 3:45. "Ugh I spent an hour here and the parents didn't even care. What the hell?" I throw my head back in my chair. I can't call Quinn since she has this big case and I don't really feel like calling Lady Hummel and I don't know Brittany all that well. That leaves one person. I start calling her and she picks up after two rings.

 _"Santana?"_ She sounds worried for a second.

"Hey Berry. Do you want to go grab food that I'm not allergic to?"

 _"Santana that was two weeks ago! Let it go!"_

"Afraid I can't do that. I almost died. Also answer the question."

 _"Yeah I'll go to lunch with you. Let me grab my stuff and I'll meet you at the diner across the street from out apartment."_

Wait did she just say our apartment? "Yeah I'll see you there. Bye." I hang up. Why is everyone being wild today? I start grabbing my belongings and begin walking to the diner. I get there in ten minutes and I take a sit inside away from the coldness.

"Santana over here!" I see Rachel waving her arm like a lunatic and I immediately regret calling her. I reluctantly walk over to her and take a seat in the booth across from her. "Hey Santana. How was your day? I also took the liberty of ordering your drink. I hope you drink lemonade."

I roll my eyes at her ordering my drink but I take a sip from it anyway. "Well today I had a student tell me he would do things to me if I passed him for the exam. Quinn is at court all day. I called you to go to lunch since I had no other option. And I'm going out for drinks tonight with a teacher I met. So I would say on a scale of one to ten, I would give my day a 6."

"Wait a student really said that to you?" She starts laughing hysterically.

"What the hell is so funny Man Hands?" I glare at her hoping she'll stop laughing.

"I just think it's funny since you did that once in high school." I feel my face beginning to redden. "Awh someone's a little embarrassed. But what happened?" She asks skimming her menu.

"Well I told him he could stay after school with until the end of the semester to help me with cleaning instruments, scraping gum off the desks, and working on his final exam project. And I also had a conference with his parents that went horribly." I hold my hand up to silence her, "and no I don't feel like talking about it either."

The waiter comes back to our table, "hello what may I get for you?" Rachel orders a Caesar salad along with a broccoli and cheese soup. "Um i would like to have the bacon cheeseburger without tomatoes or onions with fries and a chocolate milkshake." I hand him my menu and I see Rachel staring at me "what? I likes my meat unlike some people around here."

Our lunch was actually really decent. We learned some stuff about each other and we didn't kill each other. Quinn will be proud of us. After we ate we stuck around the diner for another twenty minutes before leaving. I came back to the apartment and Rach had rehearsals, so I've been here alone for about an hour. I decide to take a quick nap before going to get drinks. I set my alarm for 6:30 since it's only 15 minutes away from me and also so I can take a quick shower and change.

 _ **6:30 pm**_

I hear my phone alarm ringing and I turn it off. I lay on the couch before actually deciding to go take a shower. I walk to our room to the bathroom and I turn on the shower. I begin stripping down so I can hop in after the waters warmed up. The water's steaming now so I know it's hot. I hop in and begin washing up humming the song, "That's What I Like". After 5 minutes I get out, wrapping a towel around me, and I quickly blow dry my hair. Once I feel like it's dry enough to go into a messy bun I walk out and look my closet to find something to wear. I moved hangers around until I found a tight fitting navy blue dress with 3/4 sleeves that stopped right above the mid thigh area. To go along with the dress I borrowed Quinn's knee high black boots and her black jacket to wear since it's 25 degrees outside. I check the time on the clock and it reads 6:40, so I have five minutes. I put my hair in a high messy bun and I use Quinn's perfume that I love the smell of and I grab my clutch and keys. I begin my 15 minute walk to Lucky's.

I arrive in front of Lucky's, it looks like a pub instead of a bar but I just go with it. I walk inside and I realize that it is indeed a pub, I go find an empty table and check my watch again. It's 7:05, Britt should be here by now. I pull out my phone to text her when someone sits down at my table. "Hey Santana you're a little late!" She smiles at me.

I laugh "yeah I'm sorry. I had to walk and I lost track of time while I was getting ready. Brittany this is a pub not a bar." She looks around as if she didn't know.

"Yeah I know it is. A bar didn't seem like the most suitable place to have a date so here we are." My eyes almost burst out of my head. Did she just say date?!

"Did you just say a date?" I watch her.

"Well yeah. I asked you out and you said yes, so therefore we're on a date silly." She smiles.

"No we're not on a date. I have a girlfriend. We're here just for drinks nothing else." She looks at me like I'm speaking another language.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a girlfriend? I would've never asked you out."

I scoff and roll my eyes, "and here I thought we were friends. It didn't seem that important because we were going out as friends." I add emphasis on the friends part.

"Santana I actually really like you, hell I've been flirting with you for awhile now but now it seems as if you've never been paying attention." She seems as though she's hurt.

"I'm sorry Brittany. But I'm not available. Maybe I should just go home." I stand up grabbing my jacket and clutch. "See you at school tomorrow." I give her a smile.

"I will win you over Santana. This isn't over." She mutters under her breath so I can't hear her.


	5. All of Me

Santana's POV

I walk into our apartment and sigh, rubbing my face gently with my hands. "Hey babe are you okay? You look stressed." Quinn wraps her arms around me and bury my face in her neck. And shake my head, "what's wrong? Did you drink too much? Because if you did your ass is sleeping out here because I warned you beforehand."

"I didn't even drink anything. I rushed out that stupid pub as fast as I could. Well I didn't rush I think I fixed things."

"Santana did you go all Lima Heights on someone?" She pulls me back so she's looking me in my eyes.

"You have to add adjacent to it." She rolls her eyes and smiles. "And no I didn't. Can we sit down? I'm tired of standing I just walked 15 minutes." She moves us to sit on the couch.

"So if you didn't go all Lima Heights Adjacent on someone then what's the problem love?"

I huff since I know Quinn won't take this well, "you know the co worker I was talking about?"

She nods "yeah Brittany. She seems really nice you should really invite her over sometime. I would love to finally meet her."

"That's not a great idea seeing as though she mistaken our night out in a pub as a date." I watch Quinn's reaction. It's the exact same as mine when she told me it was a date.

Quinn's eyes bulge out of her head, "she fucking said what?! She does know that you're mine right?" She growls and glares at me as if I did something.

"Woah there tiger calm down. I thought that the necklace with 'Quinn' on it would help her know or our picture together on my desk, but i guess it didn't click. She said I should've told her I had a girlfriend and I left after she said that." I look down at my hands, "I'm sorry Quinn. I thought I found a genuine friend this time around. Guess I was wrong."

She gently puts her hand under my chin to lift it so we're looking at each other, "you don't have to apologize for her dumb mistake. Anyone could've gotten the hint from the necklace, and the picture. Hell even people who come in for help on case know we're dating without me having to tell them. So you don't need to apologize for anything."

I give her a small smile, "I'm really tired. I think I'm going to bed early tonight. Could you tell Rachel I had a great time with her at lunch today?" Quinn opens her mouth to speak but I hold my hand up, "And before jealous Quinn comes out, you were busy and I didn't want to ask Brittany or Kurt so she was the only person left."

"I wasn't worried about the two of you. I know you two are just best friends so I'm not worried one bit about it. I was going to say I'll be joining you in the room after I lock up for the night. Rachel is staying with Kurt and Blaine for the night. You go get ready I'll be there in a second." She kisses me and I venture off to our room changing into shorts and one of Quinn's Yale hoodies. I lay down waiting for her, but I can feel my heavy eyes closing. I drift off to sleep, but before I could I feel Quinn wrap her arms around me. "Goodnight beautiful I love you so much." She kisses the back of my head.

I smile, "I love you too mi armor." With that I let sleep overtake my body.

Quinn's POV

I feel Santana relax in my arms after a few minutes and her breathing evens out and you can hear her faint little snores. San turned in my arms after about an hour so I've been staring at her face memorizing every detail. She looks so peaceful when she sleeps but the smirk on her face right now is telling me she's having one of her perverted fantasies. I roll my eyes and get out of the bed to get a bottle of water from the kitchen. If I'm too long in here San will come looking for me since she doesn't like sleeping alone. Which I find weird because she can sleep through a whole thunderstorm but if I'm gone for more than five minutes she's awake and looking for me. I grab a water bottle and walk back to our bed and sit beside her again. She moves closer and cuddles into my side draping an arm over me and laying her head on my lap. I've decided to read one of my Harry Potter books because reading helps me sleep.

 _ **4:56 am**_

I honestly can't believe I'm still awake. I've been reading for the past 5 hours and I haven't felt sleepy at all. I envy Santana right now, she's sleeping all peacefully and here I am reading at 5 in the morning. I sigh and close the book, "since I'm awake I might as well make Santana breakfast." I get out of bed and head to the kitchen. I take out bacon, eggs, and bread to make toast. I put on a pot of coffee before I start cooking so it'll be done as soon as I'm finished. I cook the bacon first since it'll take longer and because I know the smell will wake Santana up. We both love bacon, but I think I love it way more than she does. I hear Santana's alarm go off and Spanish profanities since she can't find it. While I was on the internet at work I saw that if you hide someone's alarm they'll be forced to get out of bed to look for it and after they've found it they'll be mad but they'll be awake. So I hid her alarm in one of her dresser drawers, now we wait for her to find it.

"Where the hell is that alarm clock?!" I laugh to myself and start cooking the eggs and pop the toast in the toaster. I hear her throwing things around the room and more profanities. "Dónde diablos estás?!" (Where the hell are you?!) "Finally I found you this piece of shit!" It goes off and I hear Santana walking into the kitchen.

"Well good morning sleeping beauty. I'm surprised you actually woke up when your alarm went off.." I smile at her but she glares at me. "What's wrong?" I ask her in a fake curious voice.

"Cut the shit I know you hid my alarm Quinn. It wasn't funny."

I pretend to be hurt "I could never hide your alarm and why would I?"

"Quinn I know you and since I know you I know that you read some dumb article about how to wake someone up by hiding their alarm." She walks over and grabs a cup and fills it up with coffee, she takes a sip and her face softens a bit.

"Are you feeling better now that you've had your coffee?" She nods "okay good. Well I cooked you breakfast, it'll be ready any minute now." I start plating the bacon and eggs. My plate has way more bacon than Santana's.

"Hey why do you get so much more bacon? I think we should have an equal amount of bacon" she sits at the table waiting for me.

"I cooked so I get more bacon. Deal with it, life isn't always fair." I smile, "if you make me a cup of coffee I'll think about giving you more." She rolls her eyes but makes me a coffee with a little cream, sugar and whipped cream on top. "Thank you love." I place the toast on the plates and carry them to the table. "Breakfast is served darling."

"You're such a dork sometimes but thank you anyways. Now I wants me some more bacon" she reaches over to grab some off my tray but I hit her hand before she could take any.

"Hey! You said you would give me some if I made your coffee. And I made it so give me some bacon before I go all Lima Heights Adjacent on your ass." I laugh "this isn't funny, first you hide my alarm and now you won't give me bacon that I deserve." I roll my eyes and place a single strip of bacon on her plate "one piece? Really? You can do better." I place another on her plate "fine I'll take the two pieces but later I want you to cook enchiladas."

"Santana I don't want to cook enchiladas later tonight. I thought we could just eat out." I emphasize the last part of my sentence and wiggle my eyes brows. She seems to get the hint and drops her bacon before she can take a bite and I laugh at her clumsiness. "You're so cute sometimes."

She clears her throat "Lucy it is very wrong to be thinking such inappropriate things so early in the morning. Especially while we're trying to enjoy our breakfast." She eats some eggs, "but I will say this. I can't wait to eat out tonight." She winks at me and I blush.

We finish eating shortly after and Santana goes and takes her shower. I'm laying on the bed waiting for her when she walks in, "I want to come to work with you today." I blurt it out since I've been thinking about it.

"Okay." She blow dries her hair and looks for something to wear.

"I know it may seem unprofess...wait did you say okay?" She nods her head, "you're amazing San I hope you know that."

"I'm very aware that I'm amazing. I've only been told.." she starts counting on her fingers, "I've been told too many times for me to keep count of." There's the Santana I know.

"Well I'm going to go get showered and dressed so I'll be back in a few minutes. And don't you dare think about leaving me here." I walk into the bathroom and strip before stepping in the steaming hot shower. The hot water is washing all my problems away slowly, and I feel more at ease. I wash my hair so it can smell like vanilla and I wash up with vanilla scented soap. If you haven't figured it out yet, I love vanilla scented items. It's my all time favorite smell.

Santana peeks her head around the curtain, "Babe hurry up. We need to leave in the next fifteen minutes." I finish washing up and I turn the shower off and step out to dry off and I walk back in the room. "I chose some clothes you could wear since I know it takes you way too long to find something." I smile at what her generous notion and I grab the clothes. "And here are your bra and underwear." She throws them at my head and laughs. "Sorry it was an accident." She walks into the bathroom to put on her makeup. I first put on my underwear and bra then I start putting on my skinny but loose fitting black jeans with little rips in them along with a long sleeve red that has Cheerios written on the front along with San's name on the back. Santana went to a school a Ohio called McKinley High and she was on a cheerleading squad name Cheerios so yeah. I decide to wear my light brown ugg boots and I walk into the bathroom as well and put my hair into a messy bun and apply a light layer of makeup.

"You look beautiful Santana Lopez." She blushes and smiles. "And I love what you picked out for me. But I want to wear your varsity jacket too or I'm changing my outfit." She gives me a small smile and laughs.

"Okay Quinn Fabray you can wear it. It's in the back of the closet beside your younger self." I roll my eyes at her joke but I walk to the closet and grab it. "Can I wear some of your perfume Fabray?" I nod my head and I walk over to her so she can spray me too. "Okay we have to get going so grab anything else you'll need or want." I grab the little yellow and white string bracelet Santana made for me and two rings along with my necklace with Santana's name. I admire Santana for a second. She's wearing a tight fitting dark green dress with a black leather jacket and knee high black boots. Her hair is flowing down her back and she has earrings in, her necklace with my name and a ring I gave her last year on our anniversary. "Okay let's go," she brings me out of my thoughts and I grab my purse before walking out after her.

Fifteen minutes later we're walking into her classroom taking off our coats. "My class will be walking here in the next 20 minutes so we have some time to kill. What do you want to do?"

I look around and my gaze falls on the piano "I want you to teach me how to play the piano. Or at least learn a few notes." She laughs and goes to sit down on the bench and starts playing notes. I sit down next to her taking in her soft singing and the notes she's playing with such ease. Someone knocks on the door interrupting our moment. At first I'm pissed, but this girl seems like she doesn't mean any harm so I politely smile at her. "Hey Santana, or should I call you in front of students?" Okay wait a second, back up did she just say I was Santana's student? Uh wrong.

"She isn't my student Brittany she's my girlfriend. Quinn this is Brittany. Brittany this is Quinn."

"Wait so this is that bitch Brittany?" The words fall out of my mouth before my brain has any chance to react.

"Quinn! Brittany I apologize for Quinn's mouth." San gives her an apologetic smile but I'm not having it. Brittany should be the one apologizing.

"No stop apologizing she should be the one apologizing and don't try to tell me I'm wrong either. The way you came into our apartment last with a sad look on your face as if you betrayed me isn't fair. You didn't do anything wrong. She simply took meeting as friends the wrong way so stop apologizing for something that isn't your fault." I stand up "I'm going to the bathroom. I'll be back in a bit." I walk out and look for the auditorium so I could sit in there until class started.

Santana's POV

I watch Quinn walk out and I debate on if I should follow. I turn to Brittany, "I think you should leave. I just need time to myself right now."

"I'm not going anywhere. She's the one who should leave. She called me all kinds of names and she just gets to walk out and go to the bathroom? That's not fair."

"What's not fair is that you thought it was okay to just take me on a date knowing I had a girlfriend." She tries to speak "no Brittany I know you knew I had a girlfriend because I have name necklace on all the time. Our picture is on my desk and because every other teacher knew I wasn't single. So don't try that." It's been five minutes and Quinn still isn't back, "I need to go look for my girlfriend so could you please just give me space for awhile?" She walks out and walks to her class. I sigh and lock the door, "today is going to be a long day." I walk into the auditorium since I know Quinn hates using public restrooms and it's a quiet space for her to think. "Quinn? Where are you?" I search the stage and the seats.

"I'm right here." I look and see her sitting at the very bottom row. "I'm fine Santana. I just wanted to calm down before your classes so here I am" she motions to the auditorium.

I look at my watch, "well we still have five minutes before the kids start piling into the class. So how about we rush up there and finish our lesson?" She nods her head "okay let's get my beautiful girlfriend" I stand up and pick her up bridal style.

She starts laughing and playfully hitting my arms "san! Put me down now!" I shake my head at her. "We'll get there a lot faster if you let me down and we both fast walk."

"Okay. You were starting to get heavy anyways blondie." I put her down and she punches my arm. "Ow! That hurt!"

"Oh lady up and grow some imaginary balls" she starts running to the classroom and I chase after her as fast as I can seeing as though I'm wearing heeled boots. "Hurry up slow poke. The door is locked."

I walk up to her out of breath, "shut up I'm not slow. I'm just wearing heels." I manage to say through breaths. I unlock the door and she drags me to the piano bench.

"Play me something before those acne faced losers get in here." I laugh at her aggressiveness. And I continue playing the song I played before.

 _I'll give you all of me_

 _And you'll give me all of you_

 _Oh oh_

 _How many times do I have to tell you_

 _Even when you're crying you're beautiful too_

 _The world is beating you down I'm around through every mood_

 _You're my downfall you're my muse_

 _My worse distraction my rhythm and blues_

 _I can't stop singing it's ringing in my head for you_

I see Quinn tearing up so I decide to end the song before she goes into a sobbing fit.

 _Cause all of me loves all of you_

 _Love your curves and all your edges_

 _All your perfect imperfections_

 _Give your all to me I'll give my all to you_

 _You're my end and my beginning_

 _Even when I'm lose I'm winning_

 _Cause I give you all of me_

 _And you give me all of you_

 _I give you all of me_

 _And you give me all of you, oh_

After I finish the last note clapping erupts in the room. I notice all the kids were in the room and witnessed me sing for the first time ever. My face starts to blush heavily and Quinn wraps me up in a hug.

"That was lovely San. Thank you for singing it to me. And it's also cute how you get so lost in the music." She lowers her voice so I can only hear this, "will you show what else those fingers can do later?" I swallow hard and blush again.

"So are you going to tell us who this gorgeous chick is?" Trent speaks up.

"Well this you see is my girlfriend Quinn Fabray. She'll be joining us today because she wants to see you losers play some instruments."

Class went by smoothly, everyone had a blast playing for Quinn. And Quinn embarrassed herself by going up and playing every instrument and messed up on every one of them. The day went by fairly quick and before you know it, the bell rang to dismiss school for the day.

All in all this was probably one of the best days of my life.


End file.
